Feng Mao
|release_date= December 12, 2015 (OT1) |difficulty = Intermediate |codename = ArcBlade |base_stat_basicdamage = 7 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 2 |base_stat_durability = 5 |base_stat_mobility = 7 |stat_base_health = 652 (+70) |stat_health_regen = 1.09 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 248 (+15) |stat_mana_regen = 1.23 (+0.05) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 17.9 (+3.7) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 64.8 (+3.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+1.1%) |stat_movement_speed = 660 }} Feng Mao is a melee Fighter capable of engaging enemies at range, diving enemy back lines, and bursting down key targets. Late game your primary job is to engage the enemy damage dealers. Look to dash in and slow your target down to ensure you land your ult, which can be devastating to squishy Heroes. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Cleave Damage |attr1value=10% }} |-| RMB = |-| Q = that lasts for 2 seconds. |attr1=Shield |attr1value=125/225/325/425 |attr2=Duration |attr2value=2 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=40 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=8 }} |-| E = Slow for 1.5 seconds. Dealing damage with abilities will also trigger the slow. |attr1=Movement Speed Slow |attr1value= 30/35/40/45% |attr2=Movement Speed Slow Duration |attr2value=1.5 }} |-| R = to all enemies in a line in front of him. He will execute heroes below a health threshold of 300/550 + Power Rating. Executable heroes are marked with a special visual effect. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value= 150/275/400 |attr2=Mana Cost |attr2value=70/105/140 |attr3=Cooldown |attr3value=70/60/50 |attr4=Execution Treshold |attr4value=300/425/550 + Power Rating }} Notes *Power Rating is simply the amount of Power gained by Cards and Gems Background *Once ransacked an entire village searching for his pipe. *Has never worshipped the Jambakka, despite the pleas of his parents. *Denies the rumor that he "lost" three apprentices in a single day. Emotes quotes *Feng Mao casually spins his blade to flaunt his formidable skill. *Only new acolytes make the mistake of taking Feng Mao up on his challenge. *"Any fool can make smoke rings. I prefer to make a statement!" - Feng Mao Extra lore Feng Mao was once First Guardian of the Emperor of Shangdi. He achieved the honor quite young and was supremely confident. Too confident in fact, because he took unnecessary risks, and almost cost the Emperor his life. Feng left the post under a cloud of shame, and wandered the land, growing in wisdom and patience, turning into the cranky old monk he is today. The title of First Guardian of the Emperor of Shangdi is now held by Yin. (from V39.5 patch notes on his First Guardian skin) “Feng Mao is the infamous First Guardian who, in his youth, risked the Emperor’s life for a chance at love. In the decades since his banishment, Feng Mao has roamed the countryside, studying philosophy and spearmanship, saving villages from bandits, and scolding Wukong.” Gallery Skins Images Feng Mao.jpg|Feng Mao main picture Feng_Mao.png Feng Mao stats.jpg Feng Mao (concept art).jpg|Feng Mao concept art Feng Mao (skin concept art).png|First Guardian Feng Mao concept art Feng Mao (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar yuletide feng mao.jpg|Yuletide Feng Mao Videos |-| Feng Mao Highlights = |-| Feng Mao Overview = |-| Feng Mao Skins = |-| Feng Mao Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Intermediate Category:Attacker Category:Durable Category:Assassin Category:Elusive Category:Wild Category:Ganker